


Chocolate fountain

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo texts Thorin from his friends wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate fountain

Thorin's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to see a text from Bilbo. He unlocks his phone, and sees there's a picture attached. Thorin looks a the picture first, so see it's a picture of Bilbo. He's standing next a giant three tier chocolate fountain with a grin on his face.

 

_**Bilbo: I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm leaving you. I've found someone else.** _

 

Thorin grins. He's glad Bilbo's having fun. He's currently at a wedding, one of his cousins is getting married, and they had apparently gone all out with the planning.

 

_**Thorin: What's his name?** _

 

_**Bilbo: Roger.** _

 

_**Thorin: Are you sure we can't work this out?** _

 

_**Bilbo: Sorry, my heart belongs to another.** _

 

_**Thorin: Damn. I always knew you would be stolen from me by a Roger.** _

 

_**Bilbo: Lol** _

 

_**Thorin: Are you having a good time?** _

 

_**Bilbo: I am. They did a good job, the place looks stunning. They really chose an excellent wedding planner.** _

**Bilbo: The lovely couple are busy being adorable in their newly wedded bliss.**

 

Bilbo sends a photo of the couple, slow dancing it looks like. From what Thorin can see of the background, it truly does look beautiful.

 

_**Thorin: I'm glad. Give them my congratulations.** _

 

**_Bilbo: I will._ **

**_Bilbo: Oh, I better go. They want to get some group photos with the guests. I'll see you when I get home._ **

 

Thorin smiles. He's not surprised when the thought crosses his mind, 'One day that'll be us, at our wedding.'

 

 

 

 


End file.
